


keep out the cold

by displayheartcode



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cullen critical, Gen, Post-Breaking Dawn, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Nessie had it written somewhere inside a paperback thattime’s a strange fellow.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	keep out the cold

Sometimes Nessie would _do_ something to set her family on edge. Savor the taste of chocolate cake, attempt to trade numbers with a human classmate. She asked questions about life beyond shapeshifters, hybrids, and vampires.

She hated how time slipped. That she grew up in sudden bursts. Her false girlhood shed like a snakeskin, revealing the strange creature that was underneath, something that sat on the precise edge of unnatural and natural.

By the time she was approximately eighteen, her own reflection had become unfamiliar. Echoes of Bella’s human features at odds with Edward’s vampirism, the lack of fluid grace, and delicate posture. Her family tried to appease her, calling her coloring unique and special, her clumsiness adorable, waiting for her to end her silly human phase.

“What are you doing?” they asked as she put together college application forms far away.

“Why would you say that?” they asked when she rebuffed Jacob’s proposal.

They said little when she packed her bags and left, determined to hold onto whatever humanity she had left.


End file.
